The Star Crossed Lovers
by slavinon98
Summary: Kendrix has been resurrected and has found out her boyfriend, Leo, has gotten himself into a new relationship with her successor. The problem is, she still have deep feelings for her first love but was unsure if she should reclaim him as hers. With her old friend deep in love with her, will she move on or will she still be stuck in love with Leo? Rated M for language to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction of one of my favorite ranger favorite ranger pairings. I always felt like there was a certain spark between Leo and Kendrix and I have always felt unsatisfying to not see them being paired in the actual thing. So this fic actually covers mainly about Kendrix and Leo as long as other pairings and possibly a love triangle as well. Most of my chapters will revolve around Kendrix because she's my main girl here. So the first chapter will take place a few days after Kendrix has been resurrected. And again, this is my first ever fan fiction so please understand if there were errors of any sort._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers lost galaxy or any of the characters in it. The story will be continued but I still haven't set my mind on how many chapters I'll be writing._

* * *

 _It sure is great to be back and alive._

Holding her favorite book, Kendrix Morgan was sitting on the edge of the rock by the beach, located on the outskirts of the mainland of Mirinoi; once again, she was contemplating. It hasn't been fully two days since she's been back yet she had a lot to catch up on. Taking part in the renovation of Terra Venture was something she opted to do as soon as she came back to life but she was told to take a break for a while by Captain Stanton. That made sense, she needed a break from every aberrant things that has happened; dead in a blink of an eye and revived in another. Everything happened so rapidly. She sighed. Sure, everyone was happy to see her. Her closest friend Maya was the first one to welcome her open handed, followed by her lifelong best friend Kai, and her fellow ranger comrade Damon, and Leo.

 _Leo_.

Something about him has rendered her smiling as well as wincing inside a little. Certainly he was the happiest of them all to see her due to the fact that it took him long enough to pull away from his clingy hug after the fireworks.

 _"Leo, stop! Haha"_

 _Kendrix found herself in the ocean dome of Mirinoi, running above the shallow water, dodging Leo's attempts to splash her with sea water. After a few seconds, Leo caught her, picked her up and spun her around. The laughter was spread across the area until Leo decided to put her down and looked into her eyes. She found Leo smiling softly as he swiped the wet golden locks away from her face and cupped her cheeks, his Irish-green eyes looking into her eyes before leaning forward. Her eyes closed as Leo pressed his lips softly against hers. He kissed her slowly and sensually, showing her how much she meant to him. He then pulled away, beaming with glints of delight in his eyes._

 _"I love you Kendrix"_

Her trip down the memory lane stopped momentarily after she was interrupted by a loud screech from the birds above her; they weren't technically seagulls since they were grey in color and had a sharp white beak. She shook her head, smirking at the small memory of him. He was someone who she helped get through his dark times, someone who taught her to step outside of her uptight comfort zone, someone whose company she enjoyed the most, someone who she was in love with since day one, someone who's she's still in love with. Someone, who's in another woman's hands now. It was just recently that she found out Leo was now dating Karone. She couldn't believe the news. She thought he'd wait, wait for a miracle, for her. She sighed again. Who would've known that she'd come back? She certainly didn't either. She was a person of logics and rationalism. She cannot blame him for moving on, though she would've waited for him. She blamed fate instead. The cool ocean breeze brushed pass her golden strips framing her face and so again she decided to flip another page of the book.

 _After all, tomorrow was another day._

She scoffed, "How comforting", she only wished things were that simple.

She slammed shut the book and decided to get back to the village. The rock she sat on was the only large rock projecting above the sandy grounds hence jumping down wouldn't hurt her. But she was never impulsive, she took precaution and decided to climb down slowly while grabbing her book. She almost made it to the ground but before she reached the alluvium, the rock she had her foot on suddenly corroded, disturbing her balance.

"Oh no" she felt her foot slipping out of the position as well as her body starting to fall back.

"Ei!"

The former pink ranger covered her face with her palms while her eyes were closed shut for the impact her head was about to face. Fortunately, she was caught by a pair of muscular hands. She slowly opened her eyes to see through the narrowly spread fingers to see a vivid image of a tall brunette. Her unconscious mind wished that the person whom she was caught by was Leo. But faintly disappointed when she saw another familiar brunette.

"Did I catch you off-guard?" Mike teased, pulling off his heartwarming grin.

"Mike!" she quickly stood up and stepped back "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing a perimeter check nearby and saw you" he picked up her book and handed out to her.

"Thanks" she took it.

"I should ask you the same, what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to shake off a few thoughts from my head so I figured this would be a nice place to do so"

"I see" he looked at her.

Her face blocked the sunrays, highlighting the edges of her head. She looked beautiful without a doubt and that has prompted him to make his move with a tint of hesitation.

"Do you… want me to walk with you back to the village?"

"Lead the way" she wore her boots.

Mike has been ecstatic to have Kendrix back, in his life. He has always been waiting for this moment to spend time alone with her which he never had a chance since she was dating his younger brother. Now that he's with someone else, he wanted Kendrix all to himself. He also noticed Leo being unstable since Kendrix came back.

"So tell me Kendrix, how are you feeling?"

"About permanently living here or coming back to life?"

He laughed, "Which one do you wanna answer first?"

She giggled "It feels good to be back. To be alive and breathing. And Mirinoi seems like a great place to settle down. Talk about the views here, they're incredibly scenic and breathtakingly beautiful. It's nothing like earth. All those trees and rainforests …"

"I'll say" he chuckled "I really missed you"

"Says the person who haven't given me a proper welcome hug like others when you first saw me"

"Is it too late for one now?" he said while spreading his arms out to her.

Kendrix giggled softly "I guess not"

He has actually never felt happier hugging her till now, he then released her after a while and continued walking.

"Everyone's still hyped up to see you especially Maya"

"Yeah, I'm just glad things haven't changed a bit" she paused "well, most of the things"

Mike knew exactly who she was talking about.

"It's just, I can't act the way I used to around him anymore" she continued.

"Hey, I get you. And maybe, just maybe it's time for you to move on as well"

She chuckled "Easier said than done. But things like that might take a while"

"You can always see someone else you know"

"Yeah like anyone else would like someone like me"

 _I do._ Mike secretly thought to himself. He has always had feelings for her since she joined the GSA. Her passion for science and her intelligence attracted him. She meets every limit of his standards for woman. Smart, graceful, polite, beautiful, god she was the whole package. But he gave too little time for him to let him wander on such thoughts, his position at work was everything to him. It was very late when he can finally give time for himself, Kendrix was already deeply in love with his brother. Now he wasn't sure if fate was by his side but he hoped to pursue her even if he had the slightest bit of chance. But he was quite positive Kendrix would still be in mad love with his brother. She has such big of a heart and his brother has to break it. He and Leo were no longer in good terms since the day Leo decided to date Karone; but he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't ask his brother to stay faithful for a dead person.

Kendrix snapped her fingers for a few times to bring Mike back to his consciousness "Mirinoi to Mike!"

Mike shook his head "I'm sorry", he grinned.

"I don't like to be ignored you know" Kendrix pouted "What were you thinking about"

He smirked, "Nothing much, just thinking of ways to start Terra Venture back from the scratch."

"How typical of you." Kendrix shook her head "Do you ever consider NOT thinking about work all the time?"

Mike chuckled, "No. Because to 'consider' interrupts me thinking about work"

"You know what you need" she bended down and grabbed the twig in front of her feet to play with "is a distraction, someone perhaps" she poked his shoulders lightly with it.

"Someone? As in a date?"

"Yeah, take someone out. Have fun. Do you have any idea how many girls were swooning over you? My god, they'll kill for a date with the second-in-command of the GSA."

Mike pretended to look scared. "I'll pass. I'm better hanging out with people who really know me" he retorted.

"Sounds like you're afraid."

"Afraid?" he mock scoffed "of what?"

"Of going out on a date, of socializing."

"I'm not?" he scoffed.

"Uh huh" she giggled and nodded in disbelief "Prove me wrong, ask someone out"

Mike chuckled, "I'm not gonna prove you wrong. It's your words against mine"

"Tsk tsk tsk" Kendrix shook her head "And here I thought there isn't a thing you couldn't do"

"Alright" he stopped walking and turned to Kendrix "Do you wanna go out sometimes?"

"Me?" Kendrix mock laughed "When I said ask someone out does not mean I'm a part of that 'someone'" she poked him with her twig.

Mike took the twig from her hands. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's afraid" he poked her back.

"Give me that" she giggled while snatching her twig back from Mike "I don't have time Mike, with all those researches I have to do. You know you could've asked me out a long time ago while your chances were good."

 _I could've but my brother likes you, I had to keep my distance._ "As if you would've said yes"

"I would've. But too bad our jobs took two third of our lives. Other one third being time to eat and sleep haha." Kendrix twisted her twig.

"Yeah, but too bad nobody's better suited for my work than I am" he grinned smugly.

Kendrix scoffed "Kai could've done better if it he weren't all over Hannah"

"See? Distractions, not good" He felt triumphant outsmarting her.

"At least he's happy with someone, are you?" She arched a brow at him.

"Let's not get to that part" Mike raised his hands up defensively.

"HA!" she poked him again.

Mike groaned. "That's it. Enough poking" he snatched the twig from her and attacked her with a bunch of tickles which set her laughing and squirming uncontrollably.

"GOSH, Mike … haha.. stop" She couldn't shove his hands away from poking her waist.

"Only if you'd admit I'm the best man for the job" He giggled.

"Haha .. K..Kai's better.. stop" she taunted.

Mike grinned evilly, "You asked for it" he was now frantically tickling her, fingers travelling along her sides just to get a louder laugher from her.

Leo was pacing around the woods, looking for his brother. Commander Stanton wanted to see Mike but he was nowhere to be found so instead he asked Leo to look for him. And there Leo was, wandering around the unfamiliar trees aimlessly. This place almost looked like a coniferous forest and was very familiar to the woods back on Earth. Boy was he glad to be hear, glad to be here in one piece that is. It's a miracle how he even survived the numerous amounts of impacts and onslaughts in a day when they all crash landed here. He gave out a short laugh, if anyone would ask him how he gets all his strength he would probably answer he didn't know. He never knew he had it in him, the strength, he didn't know where he has gotten them from. But he did remember one thing, calling out her name. Just before he pressed the button on his battlizer, he feared to lose nothing; all he could see was her face and how he could meet her beyond death. That gave him the strength to push the button without hesitation. He did, however, survived the massive explosion and led the team back to Mirinoi and finished their quest. The bonus was of course, seeing Kendrix back. His prayers on his sleepless nights has been answered, he can now see Kendrix again. But the timing, it was all wrong. With him dating Karone, all he could do is remain as friends with Kendrix. It was quite awkward between him and Kendrix since they can still feel the mutual attraction towards each other. He hated this. Needless to say, he still loves Kendrix solemnly it aches. His attention was diverted to faint sound of laughter on his right. It sounded all too familiar, he recognized it quite fast. _Kendrix,_ he smiled. He thought seeing her smiling was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His thoughts were abruptly halted when he also heard another familiar laughter.

He quickly paced towards the source of the sound to find Kendrix squirming under Mike's hold.

"What's going on" Leo almost shouted.

Kendrix and Mike both looked like a deer caught in headlights. They were having too much fun around each other to notice Leo standing in front of them only when he yelled at them, he certainly does not look happy.

"Leo" Kendrix broke free from Mike's hold.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked again.

"We were heading back to the village" Kendrix stuttered.

"What are YOU doing here?" Mike returned the glances Leo gave.

"Stanton was looking for you. Since you were nowhere to be found, I HAD to look for you" his reply was stone hard. Both of the brothers were glaring daggers at each other, only to be cut off by Kendrix nudging Mike softly.

"Mike, Commander Stanton might have something important to say" she reminded.

"I'll see you back in the village then" Mike softly patted on her shoulders to get an encouraging smile in return from her.

Mike shot one more death glare at his brother's direction then rushed towards the village. The tension rose right after Mike has left the place, the awkwardness was worse. It would be lying if she said she hasn't been mentally berating herself to prepare for this encounter, but she's bummed as hell now that she hasn't. Cursing herself inwardly, she was eyeing at every other direction except for Leo's for an escape plan. Let's see. Left? Trees. Right? More trees. Gosh, if only there was water to jump into. But again, she hates to get herself wet. He was the last person she wants to deal with, she has no idea how to talk to him or how to act in front of him to being with. She slightly gave a quick glance at him with the corner of her eye, he stood still with his arms crossed. Why isn't he gone yet? Was he waiting for something and what exactly was it? But hell, he still looks gorgeous even with a stern look on his face.

"Kendrix?"

"Yeah?" she replied a little too quickly and loudly, she mentally cursed herself again for the quirk.

"You shouldn't be out here this late"

Kendrix let out a faint snort "I didn't remember needing a permission from you to go out". She started walking past him, slightly brushed passed his shoulders, as soon as she finished her retort.

"Wait" he raised his voice to keep her from walking away "We need to talk"

Kendrix halted and gave out a loud sigh just so he could hear. She turned around, "Look, I'm very tired and I don't want to deal with anyone right now. So just let me be on my way"

"That's rich coming out from you when you're hanging around with Mike"

"Gosh tell me this isn't about Mike. And even if it is, it might interest you to know that he was just walking me back to the village but then again it's none of your business"

He snorted, "Of course it isn't I'm not Mike".

"At least Mike didn't shove his tongue down someone else's throat while I was away"

Leo was surprised to hear those from Kendrix. She was rather very composed at situations like these but her fury isn't seem to be ending just yet.

"That is out of subject" Leo stuttered.

"Why? Can't handle a little truth?" Kendrix challenged, fire roaring in her eyes.

"Jesus I didn't know you'd come back."

"Right and you happen to just move on just because you thought I wasn't coming back. Wow Leo I feel so much better" she crossed her arms.

Leo was about to give out yet another loud retort but closed his mouth right before he says something which will infuriate Kendrix more. This isn't the way to settle things between them and he surely does not like seeing a never before seen hot-headed Kendrix.

"And yelling at each other won't solve a thing. So please let me explain."

"Apparently" she sighed loudly. She was both mentally and physically exhausted to put up another fight. "Go on"

It breaks Leo to see pain crossing her beautiful face. He has prepared the whole apology in his head on his way to Mike. The original plan was to find Mike and then look for Kendrix, but then the push came to shove and given current situation he has to say what he has been meaning to say now.

"I'm sorry I've done what I've done. And I'm sorry I can't change what I've done. I really wish I could go back in time and change everything I've done for the better. But Kendrix, you were the only one I have ever looked up to and you were gone. I was helpless. I needed company. Then Karone came along and knew exactly how I felt, exactly what I needed… so I…"

"So you replaced me" she wiped the tears off.

"Kendrix you know it's not like that" he carefully approached her, narrowing the space between them.

She scoffed, "Then what is it like?" she backed away a few steps from him "I'm sure as hell it is EXACTLY like that!"

"Kendrix…" he tried grabbing her hands but were immediately pushed away by Kendrix.

"Don't touch me and pretend like you cared about me because you don't" she shouted back with her hoarse voice.

"I don't care about you?" Leo backed away a few steps. "There isn't a single night that I haven't wished you'd come back to me."

"For someone who grieved hard for me you sure know how to get company by the end of the night" she sobbed.

"Jesus enough with that already" Leo grabbed his head with both of his hands "I already apologized, do you want me to beg for forgiveness now?"

"Oh sure you did, let's pretend nothing ever happened and just move on now shall we?" she crossed her arms.

"Kendrix why are you being like this. All these sarcasm and fuming on me, that's not you"

Her stern face relaxed as the realization set in. He was right, she was too much of an understanding and compassionate person to turn into this irrational sentimentalist. Technically, it wasn't his fault; her existence was temporarily defunct. And surely she wouldn't want Leo to brood every single day, the team may no longer be a coherent unit under his hectic lead. She let out a heavy sigh after finally being emotionally stabilized. All the things she said, she meant it but it wasn't her. The vivid moonlight highlighted his handsome facial features perfectly. This man, has always made Kendrix lose her mind with his irish-green eyes and his million-dollar smile. She has never stopped loving him.

And then there was Karone.

She might be the living reason standing between her and her long lost love. Heck, Karone was the grand reason her consciousness would not let her reclaim Leo as hers; she worried too much about the well-being of her successor. For all she know, taking away Leo might haunt Karone more than her wicked past. She has to let go of Leo, for the good of everyone.

 _Dammit, why do I have to be the considerate person all the time?_ Kendrix internally cursed.

She calmly manifested the vision of Leo with Karone together to agitate herself; only then she could aggravate the situation hence cutting his feelings on her. After a few images of the accursed togetherness of them, her face contorted into a stern form.

"Because I've changed" she spoke boldly.

"Why Kendrix? Why do you chose to be someone you're not?"

"Then I guess you didn't know me enough"

"You know I knew you pretty damn well enough to love you"

"Too bad, I don't love you anymore" she taunted.

"WHAT?" Leo exclaimed, this time with more shock "What are you talking about"

"You heard me" she turned around to face him "I've moved on"

"Since when?"

"Since I've heard about you and her. Now don't tell me you expected me to still have my head over heels for you after what you've done to me" she retorted back harshly.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. Since when did you start holding grudges?"

"Since before you started kissing on her"

"You know what I don't believe what I'm hearing right now" He grabbed her arm tight "Look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Because the Kendrix I know wouldn't lie about her feelings"

Kendrix was shook for a moment. Holding back the tears wasn't easy as she thought it'd be, but she still was giving out all her effort to not break into tears in front of him. Because even shedding a drop of tear would blow her cover. She closed her eyes to calm herself to finish the job she opted to do and snapped it open with a new pair staring daggers at Leo.

"Easy" she smirked "I don't love you anymore"

Leo realized he lost the hold of her when he found himself a few steps away from Kendrix with his body shaking in boiling rage.

"Is this some kind of sick revenge on me for dating someone while you're gone? What is this getting even or something?" he practically yelled at her.

"Revenge? That's rich coming out from you" Kendrix interjected.

"What does that supposed to mean?" he spat.

"Does the word immaturity ring a bell?" she ridiculed.

"I guess that made you blind enough to love someone like me then"

"Maybe I was. But not anymore"

Deep inside she did not enjoyed having this feud with him. Her efforts ran out as tears threatened to accumulate on her eyes. She started walking past Leo but he quickly grabbed her and turned her around.

"I wasn't done yet" he growled at her with fires in his eyes.

Kendrix pulled her hands forcefully, breaking his hold. "Well I am", she replied with the same intensity in her tone. The disclosure has ended when Kendrix quickly brushed passed Leo and stormed out of the woods, leaving Leo with every horrendous feelings intruding his mind at once. Cascades of tears suddenly broke out uncontrollably as soon as she was out of his sight. Her weak knees brought her down to her feet as her sobbing intensifies. She has never meant to hurt her this way; never did she thought things would turn out this way. All she wanted was everyone else to be happy, even if it cost her happiness. She wanted to let everything out by screaming but in this closed community, she would've been immediately found and would be put under the spotlight. The propaganda would potentially draw attention to her, she'd rather be devoid of those. When she was finally calmed, she brought herself up with the help of the tree beside her. Her attempt of obliterating her tear-strained face was feeble but it can be kept unnoticed if she could go past people quickly. Fortunately for her the village was right outside the woods. Maya has offered the team a large hut as a refuge for until they have fully built a new capital. The hut was large enough to fit the whole gang, including the living room and the kitchen as well as a small part of dining room. As soon as she went into the hut, she saw someone who she really did not want to see, sitting by herself at the living room.

"Hey Kendrix" Karone greeted sweetly, by nature.

"Hey" Kendrix concisely greeted back.

"Kendrix what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit worn out" Kendrix rushed into her bedroom, leaving Karone confused.

As soon as the door was shut, Kendrix slumped down and laid on her bed feebly. Every inch of her body was numb. There were no more tears left for her to shed. The night should be long for her.

* * *

 _Pheww! First chapter done! Don't forget to review and please be nice! So as you can see, the current couples are Leo/Karone and somewhat Mike/Kendrix, but those aren't the real pairings I'm going to make (obviously). I'm not sure who Kendrix should end up with, Leo or Mike, but we'll just to see don't we? Haha okay! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is on its way!_


	2. Chapter 2 WIP Notification

Hi guys. Thank you for the reviews! I never thought I'd even receive reviews or follows but obviously I was wrong haha. I actually didn't plan on continuing this since my wok/school life was hanging by a threat and I had to stop but I just got curious one day and decided to check on it and bam! I found out I actually got reviews and that somehow motivated me to continue this I guess. So I'm working on chapter 2 and just retouching it a bit before I upload it on here. Once again thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. It's only going to take a couple of weeks before I post it here, I promise.


End file.
